A computing device may include one or more processing cores in one or more processors (such as central processing units (CPUs)) for executing instructions and a memory device (such as random-access memory (RAM)) for storing instructions and data associated with executing tasks (including user application and system application such as the kernel of an operating system) on the one or more processing cores. Instructions of each application program address the memory using virtual addresses (or linear addresses) of a virtual memory, which may be translated into physical addresses of the memory by a memory management unit (MMU) associated with the one or more processors.